Don't Mess With Danny
by Orrymain
Summary: SGC personnel learn an important lesson -- don't mess with Jack's archaeologist!


Don't Mess With Danny  
  
Author: Orrymain  
  
Author Email: marciastudley@comcast.net (Feedback welcome)  
  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html   
  
Category: Pre-Slash, Angst, H/C, Missing Scene/Epilogue, Established Relationship  
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Season: 1  
  
Spoilers: Emanicipation (minor), Bloodlines  
  
Size: 63kb  
  
Written: March 25-29,31, April 1-2,5, 2004  
  
Summary: SGC personnel learn an important lesson -- don't mess with Jack's archaeologist!  
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. A gal can dream though!  
  
Notes:   
  
1) Silent, unspoken thoughts by various characters are indicated with ~ in front and behind them, such as ~Where am I?~  
  
2) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Claudia, Quingem, Kalimyre, Drdjlover, Tina!  
  
  
  
Don't Mess With Danny  
  
by Orrymain  
  
"I prefer the Abydonian robes. They're much more comfortable," Daniel said to Sam as they walked along the corridors of the SGC.  
  
SG-1 was about to ship out on a mission to Chulak to retrieve Teal'c's wife and son. The Jaffa had informed the Tau'ri that he had a family, and that it was time for his son to undergo the religious rite known as the Prim'ta when he would receive his first Goa'uld symbiote, thus becoming a true Jaffa. Teal'c had been determined to stop the ceremony, and after a great deal of convincing and pleading, General Hammond was reluctantly allowing the flagship team to embark on their mission.  
  
To get past the Jaffa guards that would be protecting the Stargate, SG-1 would be dressed in robes and pretend to be temple priests. Teal'c would don his Jaffa armor as their escort.  
  
"Daniel, I forgot something in my lab. I'll meet you in the gate room."  
  
"Yeah, uh, actually, I have to ... I mean I need to, uh ... I'll meet you there," Daniel finally got out. He watched Sam walk away and then headed for the men's restroom.  
  
As he washed his hands, two Marines walked in.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?"  
  
"Looks to me like Pretty Boy is in the wrong room."  
  
Daniel tried to ignore the Marines. Over the years, he had learned that sometimes just being silent would make bullies go away, but sadly, he was about to learn that these two weren't to be ignored.  
  
"Isn't he pretty?" one of the Marines plundered his hands through Daniel's long brown hair.  
  
"Excuse me." Daniel moved to turn off the faucet.  
  
"Definitely non-regulation hair, Pretty Boy. I think you should be across the hall ... in the women's john."  
  
"My name is Doctor Jackson," Daniel said forcefully.  
  
"Nice ... dress," the second Marine said, walking around to Daniel's other side and tugging on the long sleeves.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"No can do, Pretty Boy."  
  
"I told you. My name is Doctor Jackson."  
  
"Sure. You want to play doctor? I'll be the doc, and ..." the first Marine bumped purposely into the archaeologist, "... you can be my nurse."  
  
The second man grabbed hold of Daniel's arms.  
  
"Let ... me ... go," Daniel grunted demandingly. His heart was racing a mile a minute. These guys were big, too big. Daniel was worried he wouldn't be able to fight his way out of this as he had done so many times before.  
  
The two Marines laughed loudly, and then the first one went deep into Daniel's personal space. "Listen you ... queer. Get off the Mountain. We don't have room here for your type." The man put his hands on both sides of Daniel's head, the second man still holding Daniel in place.  
  
Running his hands through Daniel's hair, the man spoke again. "Either you get out, or we'll ... give you what you really want. Boy toys are made to be played with, and if ever I saw a toy ready to be played, it's you. Get off the Mountain ... Doctor Jackson." The man lowered his hands and slapped Daniel's groin, causing Daniel to wince, but he didn't let out a sound. "All for show, I'm sure."  
  
Daniel struggled, and this time, the second man released him. Daniel scurried out of the bathroom, hearing the raucous laughter of the men behind him. He quickly turned the corner and ducked into a small storage closet. He sank down to the ground, wanting to throw up but knowing he couldn't.  
  
He had to get to the gate room, no matter how much he was shaking inside. Jack would ask questions Daniel didn't want to answer if he didn't get there soon. Slowly, Daniel rose and began to open the door. The timing couldn't have been worse. The two men were walking by, still laughing. He heard their words as they passed.  
  
"If that scrawny dude wasn't so repulsive, it might be worth trying him out ... just to see him squirm."  
  
"He can't have much to offer. They never do, you know. Truth is, they don't even know how."  
  
"Well, if he doesn't get off the Mountain, we may just have to show him ... for his own good, of course."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Daniel closed the door again, and sank back down to the ground. He didn't need this. He had to be strong. Sha're needed him. ~How am I going to fight them? I ... I can't resign. Sha're is out there. Maybe I should tell Jack? Gawd, no. Just what I need. I can hear him now, protecting his people. Why should he believe me? Besides, even if he believed me, even if he interfered, it would only make it worse. The General? Maybe if ... Gawd, Jackson. Right. Tell the General you need protection from a couple of goons, and just see how many more missions he lets you go on.~  
  
Daniel felt ill, physically and mentally. He wished he could stay and hide, pretend it never happened, but they'd be looking for him soon, if they weren't already. He stood and slowly emerged back into the world.  
  
"Daniel, there you are. The Colonel sent me to look for you."  
  
"I, uh ... I ... I'm ready. Let's go, Sam."  
  
"Daniel, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm ... fine," Daniel said without making eye contact with his friend, and then he hurried towards the gate room. As they walked in, preparing to go through the Stargate, he heard Sam's reminder.  
  
"Daniel. Glasses." ~Gawd, can't I do anything right?~  
  
As they walked through the Stargate, they headed for Teal'c's old home. Only yards from the gate, Daniel tripped, not enough to fall, but to stumble. ~I'm a moron. What am I doing out here? At least Jack is in front of me and didn't see me looking like a fool, practically tripping over my robe.~  
  
Putting his doubts aside, Daniel hurried to catch up.  
  
====  
  
At Teal'c's home, SG-1 was introduced to his first teacher, Bra'tac, "the greatest Jaffa master I have ever known" according to his apprentice. Teal'c told the master Jaffa that his friends were "warriors of great skill and cunning."  
  
Skeptically, Bra'tac approached Sam and Daniel with brazen words. "You? You are among the warriors who defeated the palace guard at Chulak? A human woman?"  
  
Sam reacted quickly, "Hey, I'll have you know I kicked my ..." but her words fell on deaf ears as Bra'tac moved on to Daniel.  
  
"And you? A warrior of great skill and cunning?" Bra'tac grabbed Daniel's arm as if he were going to bite his hand. "I could snap you like kindling!" He turned to Teal'c. "How could you bring these hasshak with you?"  
  
~Don't worry. You're not alone in that assumption. Gawd, why is it everywhere I go, even on some strange planet, everyone thinks I'm a joke?~  
  
After some more posturing between Jack and Bra'tac, Teal'c asked his old friend about his family.  
  
"Your family is kresh'taa, outcasts. The kresh'taa live in a   
  
handful of camps outside the city. I do not know which one your   
  
family belongs to."  
  
Teal'c told Jack that he wouldn't leave without finding his family. Jack considered his options for a moment and then ordered Sam and Daniel to "go back to the Stargate, take up positions where you can lay down cover fire."  
  
"Ah, a minute ago we were warriors of great skill and cunning," Daniel objected. Jack ignored him. ~Right. Why should anything I say matter? Besides, what good would I be in a fight? Why did you even bring me on this mission, Jack, if you're just going to send me away when things get tough? And, yes, I know Sam is my babysitter. I'm a grown man, O'Neill. I can take care of myself.~  
  
Sam and Daniel left the area to follow out their orders, though Daniel didn't like it one bit.  
  
====  
  
En route to the Stargate, Sam and Daniel happened upon a band of Jaffa priests wearing the emblem of Apophis. The procession carried a container on a stretcher to a shrine of some type that had some kind of large box or tank at its center. Sam and Daniel decided they needed to get a closer a look at what was there. Once the procession continued on their journey, the two worked their way to the shrine.  
  
"Bingo. Goa'uld larvae." Daniel said as he examined the large tank, full of water and infant Goa'uld swimming about.  
  
"Here in the open like this ... no guards?" Sam said as she held her M-5 at the ready.  
  
"Well, who on Chulak needs to steal one?"  
  
"We do," Sam answered eagerly, handing Daniel her weapon and pulling out a thermos, eventually sticking her hand into the tank, grabbing an infant Goa'uld and encapsulating it inside the thermos. Their goal was to return the symbiote to the SGC for study.  
  
"Okay, come on," Sam said to Daniel.  
  
Daniel, however, didn't move. He stood, staring at the Goa'uld incubator.  
  
"Daniel? What are you thinking?" Sam had a funny feeling in her gut, a feeling she wasn't used to having around the normally mild-mannered archaeologist.  
  
He answered, "Just that every single one of these infant Goa'ulds will one day take a human life. And all I have to do is ..." Daniel didn't need to finish his sentence. Sam knew exactly what he was thinking now.  
  
"If we kill them when they are as vulnerable as they are right   
  
now, we'd be no better than the Goa'uld. Let's go."  
  
~Maybe, but this is our chance to save a few lives. Sha're and Skaara have symbiotes inside them that once began like this. What if someone had a chance to destroy the larvae that was Ammonet? Would it have made a difference? How can we just walk away when we have a chance to do something? Ethics, that's how.~  
  
Sam turned and Daniel reluctantly followed her, for a few feet. ~No, Sam, I can't just walk away. I'm sorry except ... I'm not sorry, Sam. This is my chance to do something, to be more than the one who always gets into trouble. I know you can't do it, but I can.~  
  
Daniel released the safety on the M-5, turned and fired repeatedly at the Goa'uld tank. ~They're dying. Right in front of me ... dying. Why don't I feel anything? I'm just ... numb. I don't feel victorious, angry or even sad. I did what I had to do, but I feel ... nothing.~  
  
Sam approached and stared at the young man. Reclaiming her M-5 without saying a word, she turned and walked off. Seeing the water that had been sustaining the Goa'uld larvae spilling to the ground, Daniel turned and followed.  
  
~I wonder what those jarheads would think now? See, I can do what I have to. You two would have had to walk away, but me? I was able to do something, to rid the world of a bit of evil. Gawd, Jackson, who are trying to kid? You can't blame the Marines. It was your choice, and you made it all on your own.~  
  
====  
  
Still heading for the Stargate, Daniel was chatting away casually, eating a candy bar, when suddenly a blast hit a nearby tree. Sam immediately pushed Daniel towards the bushes, urging him to move quickly. "Go, go!"  
  
Daniel took cover behind a large tree, suddenly realizing he was still holding the chocolate bar. He stared at it a moment, then tossed it aside and grabbed his Beretta. Seeing Sam had moved next to him, Daniel asked her what they should do now.  
  
"Drop and cover your head. This is gonna be close," Sam responded, as she pulled out a grenade, removed its pin, and tossed it in the direction of the Jaffa. Fortunately, her hit was right on, and the Jaffa were killed.  
  
"Well, that was insane," Daniel commented.  
  
"Let's get back to the Stargate."  
  
"Daniel, are you okay?" Sam asked after a few minutes.  
  
"Sure. Just fine, Sam. We'd better hurry."  
  
"Um, yeah, that's sort of what I was thinking."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I guess I was ... lost in thought," Daniel said, finally becoming aware that Sam was several paces in front of him.  
  
~Gawd, I'm an idiot sometimes. If it weren't for Sha're, I'd leave, but I can't. She's depending on me. Or is she? Maybe she's given up. Look at me, tripping over everything, sneezing every five minutes. Gawd, why did Jack let me on the team? Don't answer that. He owes you, so he thinks. You're an obligation, Jackson, a debt he's paying back, and at whose expense? His. What if I get him killed? Gawd, I want to die.~  
  
====  
  
Plans had changed. Teal'c had found his family, but his son had developed an illness Jack recognized as being scarlet fever, or something similar to it. They did their best to tend to the boy as they headed for the Stargate, but it was a useless battle. Finally, in desperation, Teal'c removed his larval Goa'uld and allowed it to enter his son, saving his life, but putting his own at risk.  
  
Thus, when Sam and Daniel rendezvoused with the group shortly thereafter, the specimen they had saved proved to be a lifesaver for the Jaffa, even though it was still very young.  
  
Teal'c's family decided to stay on Chulak, now that the Prim'ta wasn't an issue any longer. They engaged in a brief battle with the guards and priests watching the Stargate, but they won the round. SG-1 said their good-byes and departed back through the Stargate.  
  
Seeing the two Marines that had threatened him prior to the mission, Daniel was glad his team hadn't had to wear the priest robes on their journey home. Still, he saw the menacing look they gave him.  
  
What Daniel didn't see was that Jack had observed the silent exchange. ~I wonder what that's all about?~  
  
====  
  
The post-mission medicals were done, the briefing was over, and Daniel had submitted his report. ~What to do now? I could work on ... no, I don't want to work. I'm ... tired. Jack? I wonder if he feels like doing the pizza bit tonight. Gawd, I'd endure pizza and hockey just to have some company tonight."  
  
Daniel did something he rarely did. He walked to Jack's office to propose that they eat and watch some ridiculous hockey game on TV.  
  
"Hey, Jack."  
  
"Daniel," Jack looked up from his desk. He was still working on his report.  
  
"I ... I wondered if maybe you might ..."  
  
"Might what?"  
  
"Um, pizza?"  
  
Jack looked at his friend, surprised. Daniel had never initiated their nights together. Jack felt like a heel. "I'd like to, Danny, but I promised Teal'c we'd get in some boxing. I think he needs to stay busy, with everything that happened."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that makes sense. Okay, maybe another time." Daniel backed out. His heart was beating too fast. He felt so stupid. He'd just put himself on the line and lost. ~Why am I surprised?"  
  
Jack leapt up. "Hey, why don't you join us?"  
  
Daniel assumed a self-hugging position, swaying slightly, and looking downwards rather than into Jack's eyes. "No, boxing isn't my thing. It's okay. I'll .. pick up some Chinese or something. Have a good night, Jack."  
  
"Daniel ..."  
  
"I'm fine. Goodnight." Daniel risked a brief glance at Jack, as he hurried away from his friend's office.  
  
~No, you're not fine.~ Jack returned to his desk and sat down, leaning back into his chair. ~Something's wrong. I'm sorry, Danny, but I can't disappoint Teal'c, not tonight.~  
  
====  
  
Instead of going home, Daniel went back to his office. He had recently gotten his own apartment, but reluctantly admitted that he missed Jack's presence. Tonight, he didn't feel like being alone at home ... so he was alone at work.  
  
Hours passed as Daniel catalogued and studied artifacts recently discovered. Part of him was happy to be doing this. It was work he loved, and the normal "business hours" at the SGC often didn't afford him the luxury of studying relics and ancient civilizations the way he would like to.  
  
At 1 a.m., Daniel decided to go home at last. He had nearly forgotten that his fish needed feeding. He checked out of the SGC and headed for the apartment, his car slowly going down the narrow, winding road that led straight to Cheyenne Mountain.  
  
Suddenly, two cars appeared behind. They seemed to come from nowhere. One passed his, only instead of fully going by, the car forced Daniel off to the side. Daniel's heart pounded as he slammed on the brakes and got out of his car, prepared to read the riot act to the idiots that had just run him off the road.  
  
His confidence died when he recognized the Marine who got out of the lead car. Daniel turned around. There was the second Marine.  
  
"We told you that your kind aren't wanted here."  
  
"I'll have you courtmartialed."  
  
"Will you now?"  
  
"We'll kill you if you utter a sound," the first man grabbed Daniel. Daniel fought valiantly, but the two men were too big for him. They pulled him, kicking and struggling, down into a ravine.  
  
"We don't need queers in our work space," the second soldier decreed as he punched Daniel in the gut.  
  
"We sure don't. You homos have caused us enough problems lately. Get out," he warned as he released Daniel, shoving him to the ground and kicking him repeatedly.  
  
"I'm not gay. I'm ... married."  
  
"Nice try, Pretty Boy. We see the way you look at O'Neill. He'd eat you alive if he knew the truth ... or maybe you're doing it with him."  
  
"O'Neill. Nah. He's a Marine, even if he's Air Force," the other man commented back.  
  
"Maybe, but listen queer, you say a word to him, and we'll spread the rumors. Your friend O'Neill will be toast."  
  
The second man added, "Last warning. Next time, we'll show you what we promised the last time." For emphasis, he straddled Daniel. He violently tore off the blue plaid shirt, ripping it in several spots. Daniel struggled, but the first man moved to pin down his arms. Within a minute, the second man had Daniel completely naked. The two stood and laughed.  
  
"Pretty Boy isn't much," the man laughed as he stared at Daniel's skinny physique. "But we'll show you if you come back," he warned Daniel sternly.  
  
Daniel felt humiliated and dehumanized. He wanted to crawl into a corner and die, but the two men weren't done. Just for their own added pleasure, they punched and kicked Daniel until he finally passed out.  
  
When he came to, Daniel was alone. He had no clue what time it was, but what he did know was that his entire body ached. Slowly, he stood, and looked around for his clothes, but they were gone. Daniel closed his eyes. ~Gawd, what if they took my car?~  
  
Fortunately, when he finally made it back up the ravine, his car was still there ... locked. Daniel laid his arms on the roof, and leaned his head onto it. There wouldn't be an easy way out of this. The shorter route would be to go back to the Mountain for help, but he just couldn't. The second option was to continue down the road, but it was a long way before he could find any place open at this time of the morning ... whatever that time was.  
  
Then, Daniel thought of another option. He went back to the ravine and found the sharpest and thickest piece of wood that he could carry. Taking a deep breath, Daniel rammed the wood into the car window until it finally gave way. The archaeologist sighed a breath of relief.  
  
Getting in his car, but not without cutting himself on a few pieces of glass, Daniel opened his glove compartment, thankful that he had done one thing right -- he always kept spare keys in his car.  
  
Daniel drove home, used a blanket he kept in the back seat to wrap around himself, and hurried to his apartment.  
  
The next morning, Daniel's body was full of aches and pains, not to mention that parts of him were purple and red from the bruising. His eyes were puffy and swollen. He called in sick with the flu and returned to take refuge under the covers.  
  
====  
  
"Hello." Daniel answered the phone, after it had already rung ten times, for the third time in five minutes, meaning it was, of course, Jack O'Neill on the other end.  
  
"Daniel."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"You called in sick?"  
  
"Yeah, uh, I'm ... sick."  
  
"Well, we know that," Jack smirked. He was surprised and concerned, though, when Daniel didn't come back with a sharp retort. Something was wrong with his friend. "Daniel? Sick with what?"  
  
"Oh, uh, flu, I guess."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
Daniel cringed. Why did Jack have to call? Why did he even pretend to care? Okay, they had admitted to being best friends, but surely, that was a temporary situation. Jack would tire of him soon. After all, Daniel had never had a true best friend before. He didn't yet understand the depths that friendship meant to Jack ... or even to himself.  
  
"It's the flu, Jack, and if you don't mind, I'd really like to go back to sleep."  
  
"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Actually, I'm going to take a couple of days off."  
  
"You? Time off? That's not like you, Doctor Jackson." Jack had tried to tease, to be lighthearted. If Daniel were really taking a vacation, Jack would be thrilled. Normally, Daniel locked himself away behind his work, so if it were genuine, Jack would be pleased. But again, that nagging Daniel alarm of his was saying it wasn't that simple.  
  
"You're always telling me to take a few days, so I'm, uh, listening to you. Congratulate yourself. Jack, I really want to go back to bed now."  
  
"Okay, Buddy. Feel better, and have fun."  
  
"Thanks. Goodbye."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jack hung up the phone. He tried to go back to work, but he couldn't. The unusual elements from his conversation with his friend kept jumping out at him. ~Danny, there's more to this. I just know it.~  
  
====  
  
"Hey, soup is ... Crap, Daniel, what happened to you?"  
  
Jack had used his key to gain entrance to Daniel's apartment. He had brought him his grandmother's special recipe for "soup that fixes what ails ya" and he had prepared it in Daniel's kitchen. Then, he had carried it into Daniel's bedroom, finally waking the younger man for the first time. As he woke up, though, Daniel reacted, rolling over to reveal his battered body. Jack immediately placed the tray down on a chair and went to Daniel's bedside.  
  
"Gawd, Jack. What are you doing here?" Daniel quickly tried to cover himself with the ivory sheet that lined his bed. He felt terribly embarrassed.  
  
"Taking care of you. Someone has to. I've answered your question. Now you answer mine. This is SO not the flu."  
  
"It's nothing." Daniel tried to roll back over, but Jack reached his hand out to touch Daniel's arm. Daniel shivered. He assumed it was from shock.  
  
"Danny. Let me see. Come on. I know, now, so you might as well let me take a good look. Come on." Reluctantly, Daniel rolled back over. He wasn't wearing a pajama top, so the bruising to his abdomen was obvious, not to mention his face. "Ah, Danny. Who did this?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Jack."  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
"No, Jack. Let it go. If you make an issue out of it, they'll ... it'll just make it worse. Please let it go."  
  
"Can't do that, Daniel. Tell me."  
  
"Jack, please. Don't do that making me talk thing. I can't go through it. Gawd, it was so humiliating. Please ..." Daniel moved as quickly as he could off his bed, but he couldn't help making "ouch" and "ow" comments as he moved. He really wanted to run, but he couldn't move that fast. Still in bare feet, Daniel went to the balcony, opened it and sank down along the glass patio door. He ducked his head inside his arms which rested on his drawn up knees.  
  
Jack followed, but he stopped by the kitchen to put the soup back in the pot, putting it on warm. He searched Daniel's cabinet for aspirin, and took him a glass of water. Leaning over, Jack insisted, "Daniel, take these. No argument."  
  
Daniel did as Jack asked, placing the glass to his left when he was done, and then resuming his previous position. Meanwhile, Jack moved to the outer wall. He realized Daniel needed a bit of space to get this out, so he slid down to the ground, directly opposite the archaeologist.  
  
"Go away, Jack." Daniel's voice was muffled from his position.  
  
"Not a chance. You're going to tell me. We both know it, so why not just get it over with?"  
  
"Please." The voice was soft, timid.  
  
"No, Danny."  
  
Jack heard the sniffle. He still thought Daniel wanted distance, but Jack just couldn't do it. His friend was crying, and that was too much for him. Jack moved over to the patio door, moving the now-empty water glass away. He put his left arm around Daniel's shoulder, and squeezed tightly.  
  
"It's okay, Danny. Whatever happened, we can get through it. You just have to tell me."  
  
Daniel shook his head. He didn't want to tell Jack that he was afraid. Jack would kick him off the team if he knew how weak Daniel was. And ... surely, if he knew what the Marines had insinuated about them, Jack and Daniel, Jack would run away from Daniel quicker than he could say "Marine."  
  
But Jack wouldn't budge. Daniel's tears increased in spite of his best efforts. ~Why is it I do this in front of him? No one else ... I never break down in front of anyone else. Gawd, why Jack?~  
  
"Tell me, Danny." Jack ran his hand gently up and down Daniel's upper arm in reassurance. His voice was calm, gentle. "Whatever it is, it's okay. Just ... tell me."  
  
The next thing Daniel knew, he couldn't stop the sobs, and then, before he even was aware of their change in positioning, he was in Jack's arms, his face buried against Jack's right shoulder. Jack's hold on him was tight and secure, the older man's hands patting Daniel's back softly and making soothing massaging motions from time to time.  
  
"Tell me what happened. Just start at the beginning."  
  
So, knowing he had lost the fight to suffer alone, Daniel told Jack everything. He told him about the two Marines threatening him in the bathroom before the mission to Chulak. He mentioned his self-doubt and self-perceived shortcomings during the mission, from killing the larval Goa'uld to the chocolate bar incident, and then he informed Jack about the beating in the ravine. He just had one thing more to say.  
  
"And ... they said they ... it wouldn't do any good to tell you ... that they'd ... they'd tell lies about ... us. They ..."  
  
Jack had never released his hold or stopped his calming massage on his friend, and Daniel couldn't help but notice that even now, Jack continued, without even a hitch in his motion. When Daniel was done, he was sure that Jack would finally run. But he didn't. He just held Daniel ... and held him ... until the younger man's tears had stopped ... until his trembling had ceased ... until he knew what Jack already knew -- that Jack wasn't going anywhere.  
  
Finally, Daniel pulled away, but not far. He looked into Jack's chocolate brown eyes, and slowly shook his head.  
  
"What? You thought I'd leave?"  
  
"Well ..."  
  
"Daniel, we're friends. Best friends. I don't give that title to just anyone, and I don't bail when it gets a bit rough. I thought you knew me better than that."  
  
"But ... they ... military ... the rumors, Jack ..."  
  
"Daniel, they've been talking about us from the beginning. Heck, when I came back from Abydos the first time, a couple of the guys were talking. I don't care about gossip. It's stupid and petty. You and I know the truth. What do we care what some idiots, with nothing better to do with their time than gossip, think?"  
  
Daniel nodded his agreement, still in shock. He wasn't prepared for this. He looked down, and then away, trying to stop the next tear from falling. The next thing he knew, Jack had his hand on the side of Daniel's head, forcing the young man to look at him.  
  
"We're friends, and that is what matters. Now, we're going inside, and you're going to take a shower. Then, you're going to eat some of my grandmother's soup because ... flu or whatever ... it's the best thing I know of to warm your insides. And then, my friend, we're going to my house, and we're going to watch some movies and relax. No arguments. Go."  
  
Daniel was out of arguments, so he did exactly what Jack asked, even packing an overnight bag as requested. Obviously, Jack wasn't planning on letting Daniel out of his sight for a few days. Actually, as Daniel got in Jack's truck, he thought that was okay with him, too. It had been a very long time since anyone had cared for him the way Jack was.  
  
====  
  
For two days, Jack tended to Daniel's needs, not so much the physical, as the mental. He did everything he could to reinforce for the younger man that their friendship was solid, that he wasn't going anywhere, and that Daniel's place on SG-1 was his to earn or lose, and not in the hands of some ignorant Marines. He added, "And for the record, Daniel, your spot on the team is probably more secure than mine. No one is kicking you off. Got that?"  
  
Daniel smiled shyly. After 48 hours of Jack's reassurances, Daniel finally felt like he could breathe again. Plus, the bruising was fading, and his face looked close to normal again. Jack had also taken care of Daniel's car, calling a friend of his to fix the window on site, in Daniel's apartment parking lot.  
  
"Jack, I still need to take another day or two off. It's still ..."  
  
"Nah. I can take care of it." Daniel was shocked the next morning when Jack pulled out some makeup and applied just enough to cover the remnants of the beating.  
  
"Jack? You have ... makeup?"  
  
"Sara's. It's come in handy a couple of times."  
  
"You wear makeup?"  
  
"Get real, Daniel. But I've had my ... skirmishes, and if I don't want Hammond to know, this always works."  
  
"I never noticed."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
After breakfast, the two again got into Jack's truck and headed for the Mountain. It was a silent ride, until Daniel spoke. "Jack, thank you, for everything."  
  
"Friendship is serious business, Danny. You're my best friend. That's a lasting thing ... for me, anyway. You can count on me, no matter what. Don't forget that in the future."  
  
Daniel smiled, and he didn't miss the warning tone that had been in Jack's voice.  
  
As they traveled up the winding mountain road, Jack had Daniel point out where the attack had happened. He even stopped the truck to get out and have Daniel point it out.  
  
"Jack, let's go. I don't really want to be here," the young man said nervously, self-hugging.  
  
Jack stood next to him. "It's a ravine. Kinda nice out here actually. Danny, you'll never be alone as long as I'm around. It's not the place you need to remember, it's that our friendship can beat anything, as long as we're honest with each other."  
  
Daniel looked at Jack for a moment, and then down the ravine. "It's just a place," he said softly. He did a little nod, adding a small smile after a few seconds.  
  
"Do you really believe that ... now?" Jack asked.  
  
"No, but ... I'm getting there."  
  
"Good. Let's go to work!"  
  
====  
  
"Sergeant, I need a favor." Jack approached Sergeant Bill McAtee, the man currently supervising the checkout station.  
  
An hour after his request, Jack held in his hand two lists of people who had been on base during the morning of the mission to Chulak, and who had checked out in the late evening and early morning hours when Daniel had been attacked.  
  
Daniel had done his best to describe the men, but he didn't know them, and they weren't wearing name tags. ~Smart guys~ Jack had thought at the time.  
  
The Air Force Colonel compared the two lists, developing a shorter list of possibilities. Then, he headed for Sam's lab.  
  
"Carter, I need a favor."  
  
"Yes, Sir." She thought it was odd that Jack shut the door, locking it, and that he followed that action by covering up the security camera. Whatever he had in mind, it was ... private.  
  
"Don't get nervous, Captain. I just need your computer finesse to tap into our system."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I also need you to trust me."  
  
Sam took a seat in front of her terminal, and name by name, brought up the service records and profile of the personnel on Jack's list. Jack made more notes, scribbles that Sam couldn't see.  
  
As he walked to the door, he said, "Thank you, Captain. I also need you to forget I was here and not to mention this to anyone."  
  
"Sir, ... Daniel ... nice makeup job, Colonel." Jack stared at his 2IC. He said nothing. "If there is anything else I can do to help, please don't hesitate to ask."  
  
Jack nodded. "SG-1 sticks together, Captain."  
  
"Always, Sir."  
  
Jack exited and Sam looked over the list. She didn't have proof. She wasn't positive, but she had been there when Daniel forgot he had makeup on and rubbed against his eye. She also heard the soft "ouch" from the touch. ~Go get 'em, Colonel.~  
  
Sam returned to work.  
  
====  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Sir, here are the files you requested."  
  
"Thank you, Airman." Jack put down the report he had been working on to look through the files he had requested. There were eight. Two of these eight were the ones he was seeking. Jack was positive of it. He just had to narrow the field.  
  
Two hours later, Jack returned to Sam's lab, and repeated the procedure he had done before. Sam waited patiently.  
  
"Carter, you know I can't talk about this, and you can't ask questions."  
  
"Yes, Sir, I understand."  
  
Jack laid down the list of eight names. In his mind, he had already decided on the two he thought were responsible, but he had to be sure.  
  
"Can you check the records and find out exactly, minute by minute what each of these men were doing on ..." Jack laid down another piece of paper that had times and dates on it, "these days in this period of time? I need verification, Captain."  
  
"Yes, Sir. It'll take me a while, though. I have to tap into several systems."  
  
"That's fine, and Carter, just so you know, I don't want you to know ... the specifics. It's ... better if you don't."  
  
"I understand, Colonel."  
  
~Way to go, Colonel. I don't want to know who exactly, just in case this returns to haunt you ... except I do want to know ... morons. Daniel wouldn't hurt a fly, but someone has hurt him. Okay, Samantha, let's see what we can find.~  
  
====  
  
The next day, SG-1 was unexpectedly required to go off-world. The Shavadai from Simarka were undergoing a crisis, having adjustment problems to their new way of living with women now being treated more equally. They had requested that Sam and her team come back to meet with them before the situation worsened. Fortunately, it was a minor flare up of the old ways, and level heads prevailed. SG-1 returned through the event horizon only hours after having gone to the planet.  
  
"Daniel, pizza?" Jack called out as the archaeologist was heading for the door.  
  
"Okay. Seven?"  
  
"That works. You buy."  
  
"It's your turn, Jack."  
  
"I'm bringing the beer, and my company!" Jack smirked, until he saw the look of the Major General standing next to him. Jack coughed and said, "Good company is worth a little effort, General."  
  
"Yes, it is, Colonel. Buy the pizza." Hammond turned and walked away, leaving Jack alone to ponder the directive.  
  
====  
  
The next morning, Daniel left his apartment early for the SGC. The post-mission briefing about the meeting with the Shavadai was scheduled for 8 a.m., and Daniel had some ideas he wanted to propose about the Tau'ri's future involvement with this culture. He needed a couple of hours to get them in shape for his presentation.  
  
At 5:40 a.m., Daniel parked his car in the SGC lot and headed for his office. When Jack arrived a little more than two hours later, he spotted Daniel's car in the corner of the lot. It was a place where the young man had never parked before. Intrigued, Jack went to check it out.  
  
As he got closer, Jack's blood pressure rose, as did his anger. Daniel's tires were slashed and the windows broken. Inside the car, on the seat, was a newspaper with an article about gay bashing circled. The article covered an array of circumstances, including the military regulations. Highlighted was a quote from an anonymous soldier talking about homosexuals being abhorrent and a detriment to society. "They should be segregated, away from mainstream society," the source had said.  
  
The message was clear. Jack grabbed his cell phone and made a couple of calls, the first to Lou Ferretti, who minutes later joined Jack in the parking lot.  
  
"Lou, can you handle this?"  
  
"Sure, Jack. It's doable."  
  
"Lou, I don't want Daniel to know about this."  
  
"Jack, don't you think he'll notice the new windshield and tires?"  
  
"Daniel notice his car? He barely knows the make and model. Look, this is important."  
  
Ferretti knew that look. Jack had on his Special Ops cover-up expression. There was more to this story. He didn't need Jack to say another word. Someone was giving Daniel a difficult time.  
  
"Why are you frowning?"  
  
"Just remembering. We gave the Doc a hard time ourselves once upon a time."  
  
"He didn't deserve it."  
  
"I know that. I'm not proud of it. Listen, Jack. Give me a couple of hours, and I'll have this handled on the QT."  
  
"Thanks. I have to get to a briefing. Let me know when it's done."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Jack hurried off to the briefing, and afterwards, he again slid covertly into Sam's office. This would wrap it up. She was still finalizing her step-by-step analysis of the eight names. Saying nothing, Jack handed her a piece of paper with the current date and time.  
  
Sam looked up, anger in her eyes. She didn't know details, but she knew something else had happened. She nodded, and made finishing her private project her number one mission for the rest of the day. Soil samples could wait.  
  
====  
  
"Hello," Daniel answered the phone in his office.  
  
"Doctor Jackson, there is a problem in the archives. Some items have been removed, and we don't know what goes where. Can you come down?"  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
Daniel figured someone had probably mislabeled a container, or maybe someone had knocked over some boxes and just didn't want to admit it. He knew the Marines assigned to work in the archives to assist with cataloging weren't very happy about the job, and could easily have done something "wrong" as a "joke."  
  
Daniel headed quickly for Level 24. Stepping off the elevator, he headed for the area. No one else was around.  
  
"Hello?" Daniel called out upon entering the room. The lights were dimmed, but not completely out.  
  
"Here." Daniel heard a voice from the back of the room, near the rear storage shelves. It was a bit muffled.  
  
"Okay, so what's the prob..." Daniel's words were silenced by a cloth being placed in front of his mouth, at the same time the archive doors closed.  
  
The lights were turned off so Daniel couldn't see anything, but he wasn't meant to see, he was meant to feel. He was dragged between two sets of tall shelves. In front of them, were rows of file cabinets, full of records and relics.  
  
"We told you to leave the Mountain ... punch in the gut ... You didn't listen ... hard slap to his face ... You have 72 hours ... punch in the abdomen again ... to resign, queer ... another forceful slap against Daniel's cheek ... We'd advise you to pay attention because this is your ... yet one more punch at the stomach area ... very ... and another punch ... last ... left cross to Daniel's face ... warning.  
  
With a final jab, the man who had been holding Daniel literally threw him across the floor. He banged into the bottom of a metal shelf, artifacts falling down on top of him. Daniel's hands automatically tried to shield his eyes, and then they gravitated to his abdomen, the pain consuming him.  
  
Daniel thought it was over, until the men turned him over on his stomach, pulling his hands behind his back. Daniel was hogtied, one of the men snugly tying Daniel's feet together with rope. Then, they duct taped his mouth so he couldn't call for help.  
  
"Maybe when your geek friends find you here, they'll get the message, too!" one of the men said.  
  
The two Marines exited the room, pressing the door lock for good measure.  
  
~Gawd, why me?~ Daniel passed out.  
  
====  
  
"Teal'c, have you seen Daniel?" Jack asked some time later.  
  
"I have not seen him since the briefing this morning. Is something wrong, O'Neill?"  
  
Jack put a sandwich and bowl of soup on his tray as they stood in line at the commissary. "No. He just wasn't in his office earlier."  
  
"Perhaps he is with one of his staff."  
  
"Probably."  
  
====  
  
Jack flung down his phone. He had been trying to locate Daniel for two hours. Finally, he decided to do a silent search, working from the bottom up. As he approached the archive section of Level 24, he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. He was about to head back when something stopped him.  
  
**Gawd, Jack. I'm such a weakling. I'm sorry I'm not stronger.**  
  
**Daniel?**  
  
Jack turned around. This had happened a couple of times before, times when Jack would have sworn Daniel was actually talking to him, but he wasn't even in the room. ~Weird. Totally weird. I must be ...~  
  
**Jack? Help me.**  
  
**Um, Danny? Where are you?**  
  
**I must be going insane. I actually think I hear you. Oh, well, insane or not. Level 24, archives.** ~Gawd, I'm hearing things in my mind.~  
  
"Daniel?" Jack pushed on the handle, realizing it was locked. Using his security card, he opened the door and turned on the lights. "Daniel?"  
  
For a second, Jack thought he had made a mistake, but since he was here, he decided to check the room out fully. Then, he heard a noise, a tap, like someone rapping on metal.  
  
The Air Force Colonel followed the sound until ... "DANIEL!" Daniel had been painfully kicking his bound feet against the bottom shelf to try and get Jack's attention.  
  
Jack hurried over to his friend. "This is going to sting," Jack pulled off the duct tape and began to untie his friend. "Danny, did you ... call me?"  
  
"Gawd, I don't know."  
  
Jack shook it off. Their silent communication wasn't important right now, if that's what it was. "Who did this?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"This might be a stupid question, but are you hurt?"  
  
"My pride, more than anything else."  
  
"Danny, don't. They're cowards."  
  
Jack finished untying his friend and helped him up. "We need to get you to the Doc."  
  
"No, I'm okay. I let them think they did a better job than they thought."  
  
"Daniel?" Jack was skeptical, even as he used a handkerchief to wipe a spot of blood from the side of Daniel's mouth.  
  
"It just hurt a little. Please, Jack. Don't make a big deal out of this. I have to get back to work."  
  
Jack watched Daniel exit, and then covertly, he followed him back to his office. Then, Jack attended to work of his own. He had a plan to set into motion, and quickly.  
  
====  
  
"Here you go, Lou," Jack tore the check from his checkbook.  
  
"Hey, Jack ... oh, sorry. Am I interrupting?"  
  
It was ninety minutes after Jack had found Daniel in the archives, and the older man was amazed how well Daniel was covering up his injuries. He looked pretty good, all things considered, but down deep, Jack knew it was an act.  
  
"How ya doin', Doc?" Ferretti asked with a smile.  
  
"Fine, Lou."  
  
Jack handed Lou the check. "Thanks for taking care of that for me."  
  
"Anytime. Catch ya later." The Major nodded to Jack and Daniel and left Jack's office.  
  
"Whatcha need?" Jack asked his friend.  
  
"Um," Daniel's mind was on the check. He wondered why Jack would be giving Lou money. Then again, he knew the Ferretti's financial status wasn't very stable at the moment. But on the other hand, Jack had thanked him for something. ~Oh, well. It's really none of my business anyway.~  
  
"Daniel? Did you need something?"  
  
The question stirred the young man from his internal debate. "Sorry, yes. Um, are we still ..."  
  
"Of course. The game starts at 1800. Don't be late, and don't forget the pizza."  
  
"We're having Chinese tonight."  
  
"Supreme, extra cheese, with all the works."  
  
"Chinese, Jack," Daniel said confidently as he walked out the door.  
  
Jack smiled. ~Chinese isn't so bad.~  
  
Picking up the phone, Jack made a quick call. "Lou? ... Yeah, he's on his way out ... don't let him see you ... I appreciate this, Lou."  
  
Jack hung up the phone and pondered the arrangement he had set up. After the incident on Level 24, there was no way he was going to let Daniel out of his sight, at least not until the Marines causing the problem had been dealt with. But there was something Jack felt he needed be mindful of -- Daniel's self-confidence which was taking a definite beating.  
  
The Air Force Colonel knew Daniel was much stronger than most believed, including Daniel, but what confidence he had, had been dented by these attacks. Jack didn't want to risk any further harm to his friend's self-esteem if he could avoid it. Thus, without Daniel being aware of it, Jack had set "Operation Don't Mess With Danny" into place.  
  
While on base, a member of SG-1 was with the archaeologist as much as possible. Knowing that wouldn't always be "natural," Sam had covertly tapped into the security system so both she and Jack could both monitor Daniel's office from their office computers at all times to make sure he didn't have any unwelcome visitors.  
  
And Jack had enlisted the help of Lou Ferretti. Lou agreed to trail Daniel's off base pursuits, which usually meant just making sure he got home safely, and then to Jack's house. Jack took care of making sure Daniel got home and back to the base in the morning. He didn't get a lot of sleep himself as a result, but he didn't care. He'd make up for it later.  
  
Jack went to his 2IC's office. "Making any progress, Carter?"  
  
Sam knew from her CO's expression that he wasn't asking about the UAV modifications she was working on.  
  
"Quite a bit, Sir. I'm waiting for verification of one more thing, based on the added information you gave me earlier today. Once I am able to correlate that information with what I've already gathered, I should have it ready for you."  
  
"Sooner is better than later."  
  
"I understand, Sir."  
  
====  
  
The next day, SG-1 was called into an all day briefing about protocol and procedures. It was the kind of meeting that always had Jack yawning in his seat, Daniel mentally practicing the lesser used of his twenty-three languages, Sam calculating the distance between the last planet they had been on and Earth, and Teal'c wondering if being First Prime was really all that bad.  
  
They were given only two fifteen minute breaks and a short, thirty minute lunch. During the last break, Jack decided to head to his office to check his memos. ~Geez, memos look exciting compared to this stuff.~ Teal'c was on "Daniel watch" for the break.  
  
As he approached the elevator, Jack saw a Marine. Every vibe Jack had ever experienced told him that this man, the one that had stared at Daniel days ago upon returning from a mission, was one of the two men harassing his friend.  
  
Jack clasped his hands behind his back as he stood next to the Marine, waiting for the doors to open.  
  
"Elmendorf," Jack stated.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Nice place. Elmendorf."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Lonely, of course."  
  
"So I've ... heard, Sir."  
  
"Cold, too. Ever considered going to Elmendorf?"  
  
"No," the Marine answered nervously.  
  
Jack glared at him, raised his eyebrows, moved his head in expectation. "No ... WHAT?"  
  
"No, Sir!" the Marine answered smartly.  
  
"You are aware of command structure, aren't you, Marine?"  
  
"Yes, Sir!"  
  
"Good. You might want to study up on it."  
  
"Study, Sir?"  
  
"Protocol. Civilians."  
  
The doors finally opened, and Jack walked in. The Marine held his ground.  
  
"Coming?"  
  
"Uh ..." the Marine looked around.  
  
"IN THE ELEVATOR, MARINE!"  
  
"Yes, Sir!" the man entered, and Jack pressed the button for the appropriate level.  
  
"Don't be indecisive. You were waiting for the elevator, then you take the elevator. A doddling Marine is not going to make it at the SGC."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Tell me, Marine. What's the protocol for civilians on base?"  
  
"Protocol, Sir?"  
  
"Their rank."  
  
"I ... I don't know, Sir."  
  
"Study up, Marine. Elmendorf needs more personnel." The Marine nodded. "WHAT WAS THAT?"  
  
"Yes, Sir!"  
  
Jack spent the next several seconds just staring at the service man. It was an intense stare. His eyes didn't waver, nor did he blink. The man just prayed the doors would open soon.  
  
When the elevator stopped and Jack exited, Jack whistled as he walked off. The Marine recognized the tune -- "Taps."  
  
====  
  
The briefing over, Jack adjourned to his office to complete some paperwork. He made a few phone calls, ending with one to Daniel in his office.  
  
"Pizza?"  
  
"Chinese."  
  
"Pizza."  
  
"Not if you want my company, O'Neill."  
  
"Who said anything about your company? I just want the food."  
  
"Right." Daniel actually laughed. He wasn't a prize. Why was he talking like he was one? Because it was Jack, and that's how Jack made him feel. ~Gawd, that's weird.~  
  
"Okay. Chinese, but get a lot. I'm starved."  
  
"Seven?"  
  
Jack checked his watch. "Yeah, that's about right. This has been the day from Hades."  
  
"I know what you mean. I made it through Japanese and Swahili. Jack, I never speak Swahili. I had forgotten I even knew the language!"  
  
Jack laughed. "When are you leaving?"  
  
"Hmm ... in about ten minutes. I need to finish this report and ..."  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
"I won't ..."  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
"Okay. I'll leave now."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor Jackson."  
  
"Gawd, you're full of yourself."  
  
"I will be when you bring the Chinese."  
  
"Goodbye, Jack."  
  
"Goodbye, Daniel!"  
  
Jack pulled out his cell phone. ~Geez, I hate these things, but they do come in handy.~ "Lou. Now." Jack checked his watch again. He had a bit more time before he needed to leave to be home in time for Daniel's arrival.  
  
A few minutes later, Sam tapped on Jack's door. He looked up from his desk. "This is for you, Sir."  
  
Jack picked up the envelope and opened it. He nodded. "Good work, Carter."  
  
====  
  
Early the next morning, Jack visited Teal'c in his quarters. "Teal'c, we're having a special refresher course today with some of the troops. I need you to do a little hand-to-hand combat training for me, and I don't want you to hold back."  
  
"Hold back, O'Neill?"  
  
"Let it all out, Big Guy. These guys need a reminder that they need to stay in shape. I want you to make them sweat -- hard."  
  
Teal'c stared at his CO. "O'Neill, would these personnel have anything to do with DanielJackson acting ... strangely in the past week?"  
  
"Yes, Teal'c. They would."  
  
"I shall endeavor to do my duty, O'Neill. I shall not ... hold back."  
  
Jack acknowledged Teal'c's comment and led him to the recreation hall, where he had already ordered several SG teams to be assembled.  
  
====  
  
"Robinson. Cardinale. Front and center!" Jack's orders echoed through the room.  
  
Two of the biggest Marines on base, Deke Robinson and Kevin Cardinale, stepped forward.  
  
With his hands clasped behind his back, he paced in front of the group, his eyes frequently staring down the two men as he spoke.  
  
"I've noticed a lack of enthusiasm lately for training maintenance. Gentlemen, in our business, we must always be in tip top shape. As such, today we are starting a new program, a refresher of sorts," Jack smiled at the two men, "during which your skills and endurance will be tested to the maximum. We'll begin with hand-to-hand combat. Teal'c will be your opponent. Do your best."  
  
Jack moved towards the large rubber mat that had been set up earlier. "Robinson, let's start with you."  
  
"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think ..."  
  
"That's correct, Marine. You DON'T think, you OBEY."  
  
"But, Sir, the Jaffa is not a fair opponent."  
  
"The Jaffa? His name is Teal'c, and when you are in battle, you will have to go up against whomever is challenging you. Or is it that you are afraid, MARINE?" Jack made sure he emphasized the service. A scared Marine? If Robinson didn't go through with it, he might as well resign.  
  
"NO, SIR!" Robinson barked his response, and then prepared to fight with Teal'c.  
  
Jack nodded at Teal'c, and for the next five minutes, the Jaffa made Robinson's life miserable, tossing him over and over again onto the mat.  
  
"Cardinale, you're next."  
  
The same result occurred. Both men were knocked down, jabbed, punched, and tossed with a relentless pursuit. They were sweating profusely while Teal'c remained calm, not the least bit out of breath.  
  
"We'll schedule another round for tomorrow at 1000 hours. Robinson, Cardinale, I hope you'll fare better then. This was a very poor showing. Tsk Tsk," Jack said as he dismissed the group.  
  
The following day, another session was held. Robinson stayed up longer than before, managing to use his hands to hold the Jaffa at bay a bit, but Teal'c applied even more zest to his attack, and soon the Marine was down for the count.  
  
On the next day, Robinson and Cardinale were ordered to a special training class. They were to report to an outdoor location on the Complex grounds.  
  
"What do you think he has in mind?"  
  
"I don't know, Deke, but O'Neill is crazy. What was with all that hand-to-hand stuff anyway?"  
  
"I'm so glad you asked," Jack said, as he gut-punched Cardinale, to Robinson's surprise.  
  
"You really need to work on your self-defense, and so do you, Robinson," and before the well-built Marine could move, Jack proved that with the right offensive skills, size doesn't matter. He decked the man.  
  
"Like I said, your skills are lacking. We're here to remind you about certain skills."  
  
Robinson and Cardinale had both stood up. They really weren't sure what exactly was happening. With a false smile, Jack ordered, "Robinson, you're with me. Cardinale, you're with the Big Guy here."  
  
Kevin Cardinale looked at Teal'c, his fear obvious. Teal'c didn't bat an eye as he stared intently at the Marine and nodded in his traditional way.  
  
Jack led Robinson to another area, about a quarter mile away, talking all the way about survival skills, self-defense techniques, and offensive maneuvers in hand-to-hand combat. "You getting all of this?"  
  
"Yes, Sir," the Marine lied. He was getting nervous, not knowing why he was being singled out along with his friend, Kevin. He wondered if the Colonel had somehow found out about the attacks on Daniel Jackson. Jack O'Neill's reputation was flashing in his mind, and the flash said "run."  
  
"Good. Let's make sure. I want to make sure you understand this ..." Jack then proceeded to engage the man in combat, but the larger Marine was truly no match. Jack made hit after hit using his special training, eventually tossing the man to the ground.  
  
Jack's anger had grown during the "training" and by the time Robinson was on the ground, Jack continued his attack until finally he calmed his rage.  
  
"You listen to me, you no good scum. You touch Daniel Jackson again, and I'll kill you. And I advise you to be very careful about any comments you may make in the future, about him or to him. I have everything I need to put you away, and believe me, I'll do it."  
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
"Respect. I know that's a foreign concept to you, but to Daniel, it's a big deal. He doesn't need to go through the aggravation of dealing with the likes of you. I respect him enough that I won't let you cause him another second of worry."  
  
Jack's eyes were fierce with a rage that he was barely containing. His voice was stern, firm, and very intimidating.  
  
"This is what's going to happen. From now on, Daniel Jackson gets your respect. You will treat him as if he were General Hammond, that means, you stop, salute, and wait for him to pass before you continue. It means you make sure you don't spread your filth to another living soul ever again."  
  
Jack patted the man's cheeks. "And if you do, I will kill you." Jack smiled. The smile frightened the man more than the threat. "Now, I assure you, that should you decide to make any accusations against me, I have it covered. Training schedules. Oh, so sorry you fell."  
  
"I'll be watching you. Teal'c will be watching you, and you don't want to get the Big Guy angry. I'll kill you, but he'll ... tear you limb from limb. Now the key lesson to be remembered here is don't mess with Daniel Jackson."  
  
Jack got up. He smiled deceptively. "Interesting what you can learn. I've learned ... just for example ... over one hundred ways to kill a man. I know even more ways of disposing of a body. You know, Robinson, if I wanted to, I could easily kill you right here and now. And no one would ever know. I have so many resources at my disposal that no one would ever find your body, or should I say, what might be left of it. It's good to pay attention to your teachers."  
  
Robinson's eyes widened as Jack pulled out a dagger and began maneuvering it all around. Robinson couldn't recall seeing a weapon quite like that on base. It definitely wasn't standard issue.  
  
Jack took a cleansing breath as he spoke again, blowing on the knife and then wiping off a spot. "Oh, looks like ... blood." Jack glanced covertly at the Marine. ~Oh yeah. He's listening.~  
  
"Now, tomorrow, we'll have another session, just to make sure you're paying attention, and that you fully ... understand the lessons I'm trying to teach you. 1200 hours. Don't be late. Dismissed."  
  
Robinson backed slowly away, and finally turned and ran, meeting up with Cardinale who was even paler than he. "What happened to you?"  
  
"You don't want to know, Deke, but we need to talk."  
  
Jack met up with Teal'c, and they watched the two walk away. "Any problems?"  
  
"No, O'Neill. I believe he understood my message."  
  
Jack smiled, and the two returned to work.  
  
====  
  
The next day, Daniel was headed to a briefing. He was hurrying along, afraid he'd be late. Suddenly, he heard "Ten hut." It was so loud that he dropped his files, the noise startling him. He looked over and saw the two Marines that had harassed him. They were saluting him.  
  
"Um ..." Daniel looked around. He was sure some big wig must be around somewhere, but there was no one but him, a few Airman, and a couple of Marines, all of whom were standing at attention. Looking more closely, Daniel recognized the Marines from the attack in the restroom as they stood still and erect, apparently waiting.  
  
"Um ..." Daniel repeated nervously. Not knowing what else to do, he saluted. The Airman all continued on their way.  
  
"Let me get these for you, Doctor Jackson," Deke Robinson said, bending down to pick up the files.  
  
"Thank ... thank you."  
  
"My pleasure, Sir. Excuse me, Sir."  
  
Daniel nodded, and watched in confusion as the two men walked away. He continued on to the briefing room. He looked at Jack who was laughing at something. Jack caught Daniel's stare.  
  
"Hey, Daniel, nice of you to join us."  
  
"Jack? Uh ..." Daniel turned to look into the corridor, but then the General entered, and the mission briefing began.  
  
SG-1 had a two-day mission, and when work was done, Jack and Daniel sat on Jack's roof deck, enjoying another pizza. They were sitting on the floor of the deck, side by side.  
  
"Jack, a funny thing happened the other day at the SGC."  
  
"Oh, what?"  
  
"Two Marines saluted me."  
  
"What's wrong with that? Technically, you are of officer ranking." ~Nice to know they are paying attention.~  
  
"That's ... that's not all," the archaeologist said nervously.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
Daniel glanced at his friend. "Jack, I know I'm not ... I mean, you don't think I know much about cars and stuff, other than what you've taught me, but ... I know enough to know when I have new windows and tires, especially when the tires are about ten times better than the brand I had before and when there was a crack in the top left corner of the windshield ... and now they're tinted. It's, uh, sort of an upgrade."  
  
"Funny story."  
  
"Jack ..."  
  
"Daniel."  
  
"Jack, I ..." Daniel swallowed hard. He just couldn't get his words out.  
  
"Danny, it's time to move on. Crisis over." Jack stood to stretch.  
  
Daniel looked up at him. He'd never had a friend who'd done so much for him. He knew Jack must have put the fear of death into those Marines. Part of him wanted to chastise Jack for doing it, the other part of him wanted to ... embrace him for it.  
  
"How about a walk, Danny? We need to keep in shape."  
  
"Sure," Daniel said, standing. Jack headed for the ladder. "Jack?" The older man turned. "Um, thank you, and you know for what, though I ... I mean ... thank you, but Jack, I really don't want them saluting me. Can you, uh, take care of that?"  
  
Jack smiled. "They just needed to learn a little respect. Yeah, I'll take care of it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The two headed out for a neighborhood walk, where they talked about anything but Marines.  
  
====  
  
Weeks later, Sam smiled as she entered her CO's office.  
  
"Carter, you look like the Cheshire Cat with that smile."  
  
"Sir, you know how the General asked me to recommend two people to work containment at the new dumping site?"  
  
Jack sat back in his chair. "You mean that job I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy? The one that makes peeling potatoes look ... appealing?"  
  
"Yes, Sir, that would be the one."  
  
Having a hunch where his 2IC was headed, Jack grinned. "And ...?"  
  
"And, well, Colonel, I've given it a great deal of thought. I've evaluated all the qualified candidates, as per the General's request. I have spent, oh, seconds, Sir, thinking about who deserved such a position."  
  
Jack was about to bust out laughing listening to Sam and watching her expressions as she spoke.  
  
"It's a very delicate job, Sir."  
  
"Oh, I agree, Carter. Cleaning the dumping site and cataloguing all the ... dump ... is definitely ... delicate. Who do you recommend?" With a huge smile, Sam laid her official report in front of her CO. "Excellent choices, Carter. Excellent."  
  
"You approve then?"  
  
"Absolutely." Jack signed his name as Sam's CO, approving her report. "Take this to Hammond ... right away, Captain."  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
Jack laughed hysterically, standing as he did so. ~Ah, Danny. The loyalty of SG-1 is amazing. No one messes with you, my friend, and gets away with it. Not ever. Not ever.~  
  
Jack let out a final laugh and returned to his work. Then, he looked at the clock -- 1600 hours. He smiled, cleaned his desk, and went to Daniel's office.  
  
"Come on, Dannyboy, we're going out to celebrate."  
  
"Celebrate?"  
  
"Celebrate. Let's go."  
  
"But ..." Daniel recognized the look. Jack had a secret, a good one, and Daniel's work would have to wait. There would be no escape. Daniel put away his current project and walked out the door.  
  
Jack put his arm around Daniel's shoulder as they walked to the elevator. "Yep, Daniel, we have a lot to be thankful for and a lot to celebrate."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
The two entered the elevator, turning around. Jack pressed the appropriate button. As the doors closed, Jack answered Daniel's question.  
  
"Like loyalty and friendship. We're celebrating SG-1."  
  
~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~ 


End file.
